Lucky Star Super: Me and My Tsundere
by OtakuZEO
Summary: Konata wants to throw a special cosplay party for everyone and she has something special planned for her favorite Tsundere. "What could that little Otaku be up to?" Kagami wonders KonaKaga
1. Here I amLove me

Lucky Star Super!  
>Ch1: Here I am...love me!<p>

Finally! I've begun work on a Lucky Star Fanfic, I'll be doing this for a while while I take a break from my other story from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt.

"No way, I'm not going to do that!" said Kagami, she her younger sister Tsukasa, Miyuki Takara, and Konata Izumi were at the Hiiragi house, Konata had been trying to convince the Tsundere to cosplay for a special party that she wanted to throw during the summer weekend.

"I'm not going to do it!" she shouted at the Otaku extrodinare

"Aw come on Kagamin, you'd look great in a cosplay outfit, and besides, you wear that miko uniform and it makes you look super cute!" said Konata with her cat like smile all while making Kagami blush

"Damn you, thats because Tsukasa and I always do actual preistes work at the srine!" the Tsundere said with a vein popping out of her head, almost like she wanted to hit her tiny friend, making Tsukasa nervous and Miyuki look worried for everyone

"So...what do you say?" said Konata, she was dedset on getting her Kagamin to cosplay

"F-Fine! I'll do the stinkin' cosplay, will that make you happy?" said Kagami with her arms folded

"YAY! thank you Kagamin, thank you, thank you, thank you!" the bluenette went over to hug the younger girl

"Alright, Alright get off!" shouted Kagami prying the older girl off of her (Which can be hard sometimes)

"So what might you want Kagami to cosplay as Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa as she took a bite of her chocolate cookie, Miyuki and Tsukasa were pretty curious too on what Konata might have in store for Kagami. Konata continued to ponder until...

"I've got it!" she jumped up from where she was sitting, then an evil yet perverted smile crawled on Konata's face

"Oh no, I know that smile anywhere, she's got something planned" thought Kagami

"Just you wait 'till tomorrow my Kagamin" Konata said as she grabbed her things, quickly ran around the room twice and then bolted out the door.

"Um...what happened Onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa

"I don't know Tsukasa, but I've got a feeling that I just might die of embarassment during this summer" said Kagami as she put her head on the table and let out a big sigh.

X

"Hiyorin! I need your services!" said Konata as she rode on her skateboard towards the Doujin Artist

"K-Konata-Sempai?" said Hyori as she faced the direction that Konata was coming from, Konata wizzed by the black haired girl, almost blowing the younger girl's skirt up but Hiyori guarded herself from embarassment. The Otaku finally stopped and kicked up her Haruhi skateboard.

"Konata-sempai, w-when did you get that dangerous thing?" shuddered the Doujin Artist

"That's not important right now, I need your services" the look on Konata's face was unusually serious, as she looked at Hiyori with her big green eyes.

"Y-Yes?" the younger girl was terrified at the older girl's gaze

"I need your help with a special suprise!" the serious face turned into her catlike smile

"Eh? Uhh...Sure sempai, but for who?" asked Hiyori

"Walk with me my pupil" said Konata in a calm voice as she put an arm around the younger girl and began walking off towards Hiyori's place.

"By the way Yori-chan, love the undies...Kero Kero!" she said that perverted smile came back on to her face

"What the?" squeaked the doujin artist as she realized that Konata saw her underwear while she was on her skateboard which drew her into a nosebleed.

X

"I'll be going then, see you tommorow!" said Miyuki as she began her journey home

"See ya Yuki-chan" cheered Tsukasa as she and Kagami waived at her pink haired friend

As Kagami shut the door, she thought about Konata, she couldn't excatly get that crazy girl off her mind and what she had planned for her at this so-called party that she was going to throw.

"I hope she doesn't pull some sort of prank on me again" said Kagami as she walked up to her room, she couldn't get Konata off her mind, this has been going on lately at times when Konata would come over. She'd come over and make things fun for all...at Kagami's expense (most of the time) but the Tsundere girl had always enjoyed the tiny Otaku's company, this made Kagami turn a light shade of red. "She's only my friend...my friend!" she shouted in her mind.

X

"Ahh! I like it, I like it!" said Konata as she looked at Hiyori's sketchbook, looking at the image that Hiyori drew "You think this might work?" asked Hiyori with a nervous smile

"Yeah...Yeah, I think she'll like this very much" said the otaku with a hint of sweetness in her voice, Konata had been thinking about Kagami for quite some time, even though Kagami would scold her for not doing her homework or spending too much time doing Otaku stuff, she felt joy that her tsundere would always be her friend...and maybe more

"I see, so you really like her don't you?" said Hiyori with a smile, making Konata blush a little

"Eh? How could you tell?" she panicked, Konata didn't want anyone to know about her secret crush on her beloved Kagami

"The way you're always around her and how often she's always paying attention to you, and the way you look at her and I think she likes you back Sempai" said Hiyori with a smile

X

Kagami had gotten on her cell phone, her friend Misao Kusakabe was calling, most likely to bug her about nothing.

"Yo Hiiragi, what are you wearin'?" the fanged girl asked in her cheerful voice

"What the- Dammit! don't ask dumb questions like that Misao" yelled Kagami

"Woah, Woah, I was just kidding dude!" said Misao

"*sigh* What do you want this time?" the Tsundere asked dryly

"Welllll, were you going to the midget's party next week?" the brunnete asked

"Unfortunately, and she insists that I do cosplay" Kagami started but then she heard a muffled squeak on the phone

"Aw man, Hiiragi in cosplay? I wonder what that might be like?" Misao started to imagine Kagami in Haruko Haruhara cosplay in the red bunny outfit, weilding a blue guitar and smacking a giant robot.

"Wow!" the fanged girl thought in joy

"Helooooo! you still there?" said Kagami over the phone

"Y-Yes, Yes I am!" answered Misao, she was now deadset on going to that party, just so she can see what cosplay that she will be wearing.

"I can't wait! See you there Hiiragi" cheered the Fanged girl as she made kissing noises

"Oh shut up!" said the tsundere as she closed her phone and then went over to flop into her bed

"She's as bad as Konata" said Kagami as she burried her face in her pillow, Kagami was getting stressed out over all this nonsense, she wanted to just stay in her bed and blow the entire thing over with this cosplay party, but she knew she'd be upseting people if she didn't come...especially...

"No! I can't think of my friends like that!" she threw her Bonta-Kun pillow at the wall, just as Tsukasa opened the door

"GAH! Uhhh...I'll come back later Onee-chan" Tsukasa said with a nervous laugh

"N-No wait Tsukasa, its okay, come on in" said the Tsundere as she regained her composure

"What's the matter Onee-chan, what's bugging you?" asked the younger twin

The older Hiiragi took in a deep breath, and started

"What do you do when you like someone and you aren't sure what to do about it?" The look on Kagami's face was of the utmost seriousness, which made Tsukasa a little nervous but she thought about her sister's question for a little while...then she smiled and answered.

"Well...I think, that you should follow whereever your heart leads, because I think that something like love can be unexpected...you know?" the Air head had been blushing a deep crimson and pushing her index fingers together.

"Awwww, You're so cute sometimes Tsukasa!" squeaked Kagami as she tickled Tsukasa...but then Kagami had realized what she was doing...

"I think Konata's rubbed off on me" thought the Tsundere, this fact is all too true!


	2. Missunderstood

Lucky Star Super!  
>Ch 2: Missunderstood<p>

**Okay, Im back with the next chapter, Oh me? I'm just enjoying the day! I also am on DeviantART so take a look at all the goodies I drew!**

Konata was doing her usual thing, watching an anime and trying to enjoy a web chat with her American friend Patty...

KONAKONA: Yeah, I know, Panty and Breif look so cute together

PATTY-SAN: Yeah, they really do!

KONAKONA: BTW are you going to come to the cosplay party at durring the weekend?

PATTY-SAN: Yeah! I wouldn't dare miss getting a chance to dress all crazy and have a ton of fun!

KONAKONA: Cool! :D I feel the same way my pupil, this is gonna be big! XD

PATTY-SAN: Alright, I've got to go Hiyori's here, I can tell her about the party

KONAKONA: Not to worry my pupil, she's already informed, I even put in a good word for your cosplay Patty C U L8TR :D

PATTY-SAN: :D bye-nee!

PATTY-SAN logged off

KONAKONA logged off

Konata had become totally psyched about her own party, so much she couldn't sleep that night. Konata was fixed on getting all of her friends to the party so they can all have a good time together. Konata had gotten up and played her games to try and take her mind off the party for a while.

"Alright! Level up baby!" cheered Konata as she did just as she said

"Okay, we've got one more castle, and then the final battle with the darkness...so lets DO THIS!" the Otaku started to say dramatically as she continued to play. When Konata actually got to the final boss, she noticed something about the princess character...she looked just like her favorite Tsundere!

"What the-No way! Awesome!" Konata's heart lifted with joy as she saw a character with all of Kagami's features...which made Konata begin to think..."I really am in love with her aren't I?" she said to herself she just stopped and looked at the princess character some more "I just hope that I can win her heart" she added. The little otaku began to feel sad if she were to fail on her mission in making Kagami her girlfriend.

"But even if I fail, there are always chances to level up!" she triumphantly said as she pounded her hand into her chest as she sat back down to continue playing.

X

Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Ayano were all out shopping, it was such a nice day the three friends decided to go and shop at the mall for all kinds of goodies they could get their hands on.

"Aya-chan, why couldn't Misao come with us?" asked Tsukasa

"Well, she said that she was going to come later after she took care of some things, so don't worry" answered the other girl

"Do you want to go to the food court later to wait for her?" asked Miyuki with a warm smile

"Sure!" answered returning her beautiful friend's smile

Later on in the day, the three friends had gone through the clothing store and started trying on all the cool outfits. During the course of their fun, Miyuki seemed to notice that Ayano wasn't having as much fun as her or the Younger Hiiragi.

"Ayano-san, is something wrong?" asked the Moe Queen

"Hm?" Miyuki's sweet voice snapped the Thigh Gal back into reality "Oh! Its nothing, I'm fine! I was just debating on if I should get this dress or not" she answered with a smile

Their conversation was cut short as the three heard a loud laugh comming up the escalator, it was Misao and Kagami. The Tsundere had come with Misao to check up on Tsukasa and Misao...was just being Misao.

"Ayanooooo! I'm here" said Misao as she ran over to her friend to give her a big hug

"Hello Misa-chan, Hello Kagami-chan!" said Ayano as she tried to escape her hyperacive friend's death hug.

"Can you get off of her, geez! and people are staring at us!" said Kagami as she tired to pry off the fanged girl off Ayano

"We were going to wait at the food court for you Onee-chan" said the younger twin

"Really? Lets go back, I'm getting pretty hungry." said the older twin

"Ooooh, you'd better be careful Kagamin or you'll gain weight again!" said a familliar voice

Kagami thought it was Misao, but it wasn't...it was the ever so spunky Konata Izumi!

"I found my Kagamiiiin!" said Konata as she jumped on Kagami and hugged her

"Damm, its like she's got a radar on me!" thought Kagami

"Damn you shorty, that hottie's mine!" Though the fanged girl with a vein popping out of her forehead

"So what brings you here Kagami-san?" asked Miyuki

"Misao dragged me along, but I figured I needed to check on Tsukasa" Kagami answered with the the Tiny Otaku on top of her, but then in turned into a laughter as she was tickled by Konata.

"Haha No, Stop, Konata!" yelled Kagami as her face was beet red trying to fight off that crazy girl

"Aww, you're so cute!" said Konata

"Get off you!" said the Tsundere as she finally got the Otaku off of her

After being chased around by Kagami for a few minutes, everyone went on down to the food court for a nice lunch

"Why aren't they a couple?" thought Miyuki and Tsukasa

"Ayanoooo! Hiiragi's not playing with meeee!" whined the fanged girl as she put her face in Ayano's chest, as said girl patted her cooky friend on the back.

"Awww don't pout...Misakichi" said Konata with an evil smile

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled the brunette

After even more Konata induced headaches for Kagami, the group settled down for a nice lunch in the food court. Konata had brought everyone their food all in a strangely timely manner.

"This is new, even for you Konata" said Kagami, a little suprised at her tiny friend. The Tsundere thought that the little Otaku might be up to something naughty so she decided to try and beat her firend at her owm game

"Well, I guess its a habbit from work, so go figure!" Konata said with a smile as she gave Miyuki and Tsukasa their food and walked away.

"Where's my food?" shouted Kagami, as Konata walked away

"Oh don't worry, your food is comming!" said the Otaku evily

"Oh, she's trying to syke me out huh? well we'll see about that" said Kagami, it is known to all of Kagami's friends...not to mess with Kagami's when it comes to food. The two girls had gone to another section of the resturant, where there wasn't many people around.

"Konata! Quit screwing around" said the Older Twin as she lost sight of Konata

"Where the hell is that otaku?" thought Kagami, what happened next is something the Tsundere didn't expect. Konata came from behind a corner and scared Kagami.

"Ahh!" Kagami fell down flat on her face

"Hahahahaha! Aw man, you should have seen your face!" said Konata as she started laughing hard. Kagami had gotten up and held her nose to try and ease the pain

"Konata...you...YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!" yelled Kagami, making Konata immedietly stop laughing. Kagami got up and hit the little Otaku on her arm hard.

"Ouch! Hey what's the big idea?" said Konata

"Everythings a joke to you, you never take anything seriously!" shouted the Tsundere

"Geez, you're the one that needs to take a joke! You act like you've got a stick up you're butt all the time!" Konata shouted back, their argument was drawing attention to themselves and suddenly Tsukasa showed up to see what was the matter.

"Onee-chan, what are you *Gasp!*" shreiked the younger Hiiragi as she saw her sister slap her older friend in the face making her fall down. Miyuki, Misao, and Ayano had ran over to see what happened with Tsukasa

"Kagami, what are you doing?" shouted Tsukasa as tears began to flow down her face, Kagami stayed silent at her little sister's question, the Tsundere felt a great pain in her heart the minute she slapped Konata.

"Kagami-chan, what have you done?" said Ayano as she caught sight of Konata sprawled out on the gound with her hair covering her face, but the entire group could hear her sobbing as her sobbing turned into full on bawling, Kagami had snapped at the bluenette but she didn't mean to hurt Konata physically and probably emotionally.

The Otaku got up quickly and looked at the Tsundere with the utmost fear in her eyes, this made Konata realize that there could be nothing between the two of them anymore. Kagami knew she was wrong for hitting the little Otaku, she had almost reached out to her but Konata quickly ran away.

"Konata-san wait!" Miyuki and Ayano went after the little Otaku, but she is so darn fast the to younger girls couldn't keep up with her.


	3. Takeover

**Lucky Star Super! Ch3: Takeover**

**Alright, I've been getting reviews...REAL REVIEWS WITH MY REAL EYES! from you guys and I like that...KEEP IT UP! I like hearing from you guys! BTW I'm going to an anime convention soon, I'll tell you about it when I get back. I like chocolate cake!**

Kagami had replayed her actions from a few hours ago in her mind, she probably had just done the most horrible thing to her best friend. She had rode the train home alone that night, and couldn't shake the fact that she hit that sweet and kind little otaku.

"How could I have done such a thing?" she muttered

Kagami's phone began to buzz in her pocket, she got it out to read a new text from Tsukasa

We need to talk! see you at home Tsukasa

The tsundere had sighed and closed her phone, and continued her train ride home alone.

X

Konata was in her room in her bed with her face burried in her Keroro pillow, she was so broken up about Kagami when she hit her, she didn't want to move, later Yutaka walked in and turned on the light.

"Onee-chan, are you okay? did something happen today?" asked the shorter girl

Konata had gotten up and forced a smile on her face to try and hide her pain from her little cousin.

"No I'm fine, why are you asking?" said the Otaku extraordinare with a nervous laugh

"I heard crying, so I thought it was you" answered Yutaka

"OHHH! No that was an anime I was watching; See Sayuri was all broken up because her mom and dad lied to her about them being divorced for twelve years so she cried...very loudly!" said Konata with a toothy grin, she hoped that would work on her.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought something was wrong" said the smaller girl

"Thats Yu-chan for ya, she's a beacon of moe cuteness!" thought Konata as she gave said girl a hug, making her blush

"Yu-chan will make an excellent wife someday!" joked the Otaku, making her blush even harder

"Onee-chan!" Yutaka pouted, though that comment did make the salmon haired girl think of someone she's close to.

X

"Im home!" said Kagami loud enough for all to hear, she started to look for Tsukasa so that they could do as her little sister asked on the phone, but the suprising part of it all it wasn't Tsukasa...it was Inori, the older Hiiragi.

"Hey" said Inori, she sounded kind of tired, as if she'd been waiting for the moment when the Tsundere came back home.

"Where's Tsukasa?" asked Kagami

"Right here, she fell asleep waiting for you" Inori chuckled, rubbing on the Air Head's back

"Hehe, thats just like Tsukasa" laughed Kagami

"But, we need to talk Kagami, Tsukasa told me everything about what happened today" said the older Hiiragi with a stern voice which made the Tsundere feel like her heart skipped a beat, she went over to where her sister was and sat down at the table where her sister now sat.

"Why did you do such a thing to your friend?" Inori asked sternly; Kagami had stayed silent for a moment or too, then she answered trying to fight back tears.

"I...I don't know, I just snapped at her...I didn't mean too" said the Tsundere, burying her face in her hands, she was breaking down and the pain in her heart returned to her.

"Thats right, you shouldn't have hit that sweet little girl, and Tsukasa told me the look on her face looked like she was scared of you *Sigh*" Inori said, she had been in control of this conversation, scolding Kagami for doing such a thing to her little friend. The Tsundere could say or do nothing, because she knew it was true, she couldn't fight back the tears and the hurt anymore. Kagami began to cry, which is rarely seen from her.

"I'm so sorry Konata!" she bellowed out as she began to cry her eyes out. Konata may be childish and silly most of the time, but all of her friends know that she is like a cuddly fox, and even if she doesn't say it out loud, she does care deeply for her all of her friends. Kagami had finally calmed down, and looked up.

"Don't apoligize to me, you have to say it to Konata" said Inori sternly

"What should I do Onee-san?" said the Tsundere, showing more of her dere-dere side.

"I think you should do something to make it up to her" said a half awake Tsukasa, now entering their conversation and scaring both Inori and Kagami.

"WOAH! when did you wake up?" the older Hiiragi's said in unison

"Just now, I kind of heard you crying Kagami, you should try to do something to make it up to Kona-chan" the Air Head said weakly, she was still kind of sleepy.

"That's a good idea Tsukasa, and I know just the thing" said Kagami with new energy as she got up from where she was sitting, "The party, I can do the cosplay party for Konata and everyone" said a smiling Tsundre "If I can do that, then I can show Konata that I'm sorry" she thought, she knew it would be tough, she knew little to nothing about cosplay or anything anime, and she couldn't go to Konata, she was upset with did, however,have two others that she could go to...Patricia Martin or Hiyori Tamura. A smile crept across Kagami's face, she felt that she could do it and show the little Otaku that she's sorry.

"Thank you, thank you both!" said Kagami as she hugged Inori and then turned to hug Tsukasa, but she had fallen asleep again, making the older Hiiragi's giggle.

X

The next day...

"Oh Konata, your buddies are here!" said Soujirou from downstairs where Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Minami were waiting.

"Okay, I'm comming" said Konata, as she skipped off to her room, after getting out of the shower. After slipping on her pink Haruhi-chan print panties, she put on a white and red shirt with a evil smiley face on it and khaki shorts with her simple red shoes she then came down the stairs to meet up with her friends.

"'Sup dudes, let's have fun!" cheered Konata, she planned on trying to stay cheerful, even thought she was hurt emotionally and physically by Kagami, she still intended to have fun today.

"Wait for me Onee-chan, Minami-chan!" squeaked Yutaka, she was wearing a sleevless bright yellow sundress with a matching sun hat with a white ribbon and white sandals, when everyone saw the salmon haired girl walk down the stairs, it made everyone blush, and both present otaku's pull out their spare cameras and take pictures.

"She's so cute its deadly!" thought everyone just staring at the smallest girl

"Hurray for me!" thought the eldest otaku who still was taking pictures

"Eh?" squeaked Yutaka

X

"So what do you guys want to do? see a movie?, go to the arcade?, go to another cake buffet?" joked Konata, nuddging Tsukasa, making her giggle

"I heard that was this one movie that I think you might like Konata-san" said Miyuki softly

*Screech*

"I'm listening" said Konata with a big catlike smile, making the Moe Queen giggle

"Oooh, is it the one with that princess?" asked Yutaka

"Yes, I believe so, I thought we could all see that together" suggested Miyuki

"Okay, lets go!" cheered Konata as she dramatically pointed foward, making everyone else laugh a little

The group had a nice relaxing walk to the movie theatre where they would run into both Misao and Ayano

"Well, well if it isn't shorty!" joked Misao as she started laughing loudly

"Oh, be quiet Misakichi!" pouted Konata, as she pretended to smack the brunette with a baseball bat

"Hello everyone!" said Ayano with a bow, along with Miyuki and Minami who seemed to not be able to take her eyes off of the tiny samlon haired girl.

"Hello Aya-chan, what brings you here?" asked the Air head

"Oh, you know Misao, she wanted to see this movie and she decided to bring me along too!" she said with a smile, the others didn't know wether to be happy or scared at the tone of Ayano's words.

"Come on you Slowbro's" said Konata as she and Misao waved at them from the entrance.

X

"Okay, here goes" said Kagami as she emerged from behind the curtian. The Tsundere was wearing a maid's outfit, similar to the one Tsuruya wore in Haruhi Suzumiya, her face was super red and she was getting a staredown from both Hiyori and Patrica.

"W-What?" said Kagami with her face beet red

"Naaa!That won't do!' said the two otaku in unison, as the rushed Kagami, and took her costume off

"Hey! Stop that, Ahhh!' yelped Kagami

After being forced into the closet again, she chose the next outfit. The Tsundere took a look at it...

"This is embarrasing!" thought Kagami, but she wouldn't give up, she'd do this nice thing for Konata, to show how much she means to her...she was thinking about how Konata might be doing right now.

"Alright, here goes" said Kagami as she walked out of the closet

"How do I look?" she asked

Patty and Hiyori looked at her in complete awe and amazement as the Tsundere looked beautiful in her cosplay outfit.

"It's absolutely perfect on you Kagami-sama!" said the American girl with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Sketch pad...must find sketch pad...very sexy Kagami!" muttered the Doujin artist

X

It had been about the time for the movie to start and Konata and the others were already sitting in their seats.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be great!" cheered Misao, Konata shushed her.

As the movie went on, Konata saw the hero, a handsome yet small blue haired knight type character talking to a moody princess who was furious with the tiny knight as he tried to give the princess comforting words but she did not want to listen, so she walked away back into the castle.

"Please your highness, I've sworn loyalty to only you and the kingdom...and yet its plainly clear that you've forgotten that we're still friends but I want to be..." the knight's words were cut off when the moody princess shouted

"No! you always think that everything is a joke to you, and you never take anything seriously, sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea to make you a knight, even if you did save my life once before" said the princess. These words made Konata jolt out of her seat, Tsukasa was the first to notice when the Otaku run off.

"K-Kona-chan where are you going?" said the air head, she then got attention from everyone else who saw her bump into another kid and run out of the theater.

"I wonder what's the matter with Izumi-san?" thought Miyuki, and you can bet that she would look into this more

X

"Even if you did once save my life..." those words again rang in Konata's head, and the memories came flooding back to her

"I haven't thought about that in a while..." she said now fighting back tears, she tried to have a good day, but the thought of Kagami rang back into her head again...and what she did for her some time ago.

"No! Stop it! Why does this keep happening!" muttered Konata but then another thought rang into her head...

"Is someone out there a mindreader?"

**And with that, the newest chapter is complete! *FF7 Fanfare* Okay, as a person who enjoys the magic of cosplay, I have to think of what everyone might cosplay as...so please send me suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I know the other chapter did seem like I pushed the events too early, because something like that might happen later on in the story (talking about chapter 2) so anyway, I'd really like to cosplay as Aizen from Bleach, or Goku from DBZ**

**NYAAA!**  
><strong>OtakuZEO<strong>


	4. Planning and Memories

**Lucky Star Super!**  
><strong>Chapter 4: Planning and Memories<strong>

**Heya peoples! I'm back with all kinds of energy and I'm still on DeviantART hahahahaha...ha, as if anyone would care...you just want to see something hit me on top of the head...like a coconut, but all sadness aside, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Kagami had been with Hiyori and Patricia, Kagami could trust both of the Otaku's with her secret plans for her cosplay party to apoligize to Konata. The Tsundere had been so happy about what she wanted to do for her little Otaku, this made her blush again.<p>

"No,no,no! I just want to apoligize and go back to the way things were!" she said outloud to noone in particular

"Who are you talking to Kagami-sempai?" aksed Hiyori, making the older Hiiragi almost jump out of her pants.

"Oh!Hiyori, you scared me! Whats the matter?" asked Kagami, regaining her composure

"How do you plan on keeping this a secret from Konata-sempai?" asked the doujin artist

"I'm still thinking about that, I might ask Miyuki or Kuroi-sensei for help on that" she answered as she zipped up her bag and headed out of the door to make the journey home.

* * *

><p>Konata was still outside of the theatre, while she was enjoying the movie, she had seen a part of the movie that had reminded the little Otaku of something she did for Kagami some time ago.<p>

"*Sigh* I feel so bad" said Konata as she wiped her face. Seconds later the whole group had started to walk out to see what was wrong with the little Otaku

"Are you alright Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa, putting a hand on her older friend's shoulder

"Uh, yeah I'm okay, what makes you say that?" asked the blunette with her cat like smile

"You look like Haruhi got cancled!" spoke up Misao

"Like that would ever happen" retorted Konata

"But all joking aside, it looks like something is bothering you Konata-san" said Miyuki "Do you want to talk about it"

The group stayed silent, as for Konata, she couldn't hide it anymore

"Can we go somewhere else?" the oldest girl said softly X Whenever Kagami walks home, she takes a shortcut that goes right where Konata and the others just came from. Kagami had noticed a skateboard nearby the entrance.

"Could it be?" the Tsundere thought as she went over to see if it was Konata's Haruhi skateboard. Much to Kagami's suprise, it was.

"It is her's, but..." the older Hiiragi twin had thought about it for a while, she thought that Konata would be terrified to see her and trying to talk to her would be pointless.

"Damn!" cursed Kagami, but just then she had gotten an idea, she'd get Miyuki to give her back her skateboard.

* * *

><p>Konata, Miyuki, and Tsukasa went to a nearby cafe after Misao and Ayano went back home. Konata needed to get this off her chest, she'd feel better if she did, and maybe she'd be able to figure out what she should do about her feelings toward Kagami.<p>

"Why don't you start from the beginning Konata-san" said the Moe Queen softly as she and Tsukasa sat down on a nearby bench next to Konata.

"Yeah, tell us!" said Tsukasa as she put her hand on Konata's shoulder

"Okay, here goes, do you guys remember when we went to the pool last summer?" Konata started

***Flashback***

_"Ooooh! Kagami, that swimsuit is super sexy on you!" said Konata as she started to take pictures of her favorite Tsundere in her two peice green and yellow swimsuit, she also had on her white sandals and sunglasses with her hair tied in buns to complete the outfit._

_"Don't say that so loud, people are starting to stare!" said Kagami as she became flustered_

_"But I already took pictures of Miyuki and Tsukasa, now it your turn to make beautifu memories...with me" said the blunette with a perverted smile._

_"That's it, give me that camera, I'm deleting all of those perverted files off your camera!" declaired the Tsundere as she lunged forward to try and take the camera away from her crazy friend_

_"Oh no, Kagami's viciousness is overflowing!" said the Otaku as she jumped out of the way, but then in all of the fun, everything began to go sour as Kagami didn't see the pool as she fell in._

_"Ha, score one for me, zero for you Kagamin!" cheered Konata as she was dancing the "In your face" dance_

_A few seconds later, Konata was expecting her favorite Tsundere to try and come back up to catch the Otaku and take her camera away from her, but she didn't. The Otaku noticed a spot on at the pool that was splashing around, then she realized...It was Kagami drowning!_

_"Oh no, Kagami!" the blunette looked up at the lifeguard posts, he looked to scared to dive in from so high, so Konata had so go in and save the Tsundere herself._

_"Im comming!" shouted Konata as she quickly jumped in and went to save her younger friend_

_"Come on...come on...please be okay Kagami...please" whimpered the blunette after she had gotten herself and Kagami out of the pool, she didn't want to loose Kagami._

_"Miyuki-san, I...I.." whimpered the little Otaku as she tried to say something, but she was scared that she might have gotten her best friend out to late_

_Miyuki had put an ear to her friend's chest_

_*Babump*_

_*Babump*_

_*Babump*_

_*Babump*_

_"Lets get her to the changing rooms, we can let her rest there" said Miyuki softly with a smile, Konata had smiled back because this came as a suprise to her that her best friend was going to be fine_

***End Flashback***

* * *

><p>Kagami had been walking to find Konata to give her her skateboard when she had caught sight of Miyuki and Tsukasa siting next to Konata. Kagami's heart filled with joy and then some sadness, because she was thinking about what she had done to her friend just yesterday,<p> 


	5. Please try to understand

Lucky Star Super!  
>Chapter 5: Please try to understand<p>

IM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO PUMP OUT CHAPTERS LIKE YOU GUYS WANT! BECAUSE I SAW THAT YOU GUYS SUBSCRIBE TO MY STORY AND I'M SO DEEPLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN DELIVERING THE GOODS TO YOU. BTW put in your suggestions for cosplay you'd like to see for the cosplay party.

* * *

><p>Kagami had walked from the thearte after finding Konata's Haruhi skateboard and wanted to return it to her, but Konata was upset with Kagami after a prank gone wrong, so she went to Miyuki so she could do it, but little does the Tsundere know, the little Otaku is right behind the much taller Moe Queen.<p>

"No I haven't seen her since we went over to her house a while ago" answered Miyuki still maintaining her cute smile

"Oh...I see, well if you see her could you give her this" said Kagami as she handed over Konata's skateboard "And if you do see her...please tell her I want to...never mind" she drifted off

"Okay I'll let her know you wanted to see her" Miyuki started to say

Konata, still hiding behind the pinkette, had picked a bad spot because she didn't realize she was sitting in front of an ant pile as she accedentally kicked it over and the little ants started to crawl up her leg and bite her.

"AHHH! ANTS IN MY PANTS" squeaked Konata as she popped up from behind Miyuki and ran around scratching her legs

"AH-HA! I knew she was here!" said Kagami triumphantly, she had pulled a page from Konata's playbook whenever she tries to find out where someone is (its worked well for her in games of hide and seek)

"AHHH! THIS ISN'T FUN AT ALL...OUCH!" shouted Konata as she started to scratch some more

"Konata, stop you're gonna hurt yourself even more if you keep scratching!" shouted the Tsundere as she went over to try and stop that crazy otaku, but it Konata caught sight of Kagami trying to help her.

"No! No! Stop!Don't come any closer!" shouted the blunette as she waved for the younger girl to stop walking towards her

"Konata-san please let Kagami-san help you" pleaded Miyuki as she and Tsukasa got up and caught the oldest girl

"Wha? Three against one this isn't fair, and I don't have any power-ups!" screeched Konata as Kagami picked up the smaller girl and carried her like a teddy bear.

"I'm taking Konata home, I'll see you later Miyuki, Tsukasa" said Kagami with a smile, hiding her fear of what was to come

"No,no,no,no,no! Put me down!" screeched Konata as she continued to struggle to get away, but it was still no use.

Back where Miyuki and Tsukasa were...

"Do you think Kona-chan and Kagami will be alright?" asked Tsukasa

"It's hard to say, but I have a good feeling that Izumi-san isn't really mad at your sister, just upset over what she had done" answered Miyuki, she had no idea that what she just said was true.

"So, what do you think we should do right now" Tsukasa asked, looking at her pink haired friend with a cute smile with her big blue eyes, making the Moe Queen blush a little

"Well, I figure we could go and take you shopping for a little while, how does that sound?" said Miyuki, putting a hand on Tsukasa's

"Okay!" the airhead finally answered as she latched onto the pinkette and walked away with her.

* * *

><p>X "No!...No!" Konata continued, she and Kagami had quickly gone back to her house<p>

"Would you stop? You need to take care of those ant bites!" said the Tsundre sternly as she put Konata down on the bed, but the little otaku continued to put up a fight to try and escape the younger girl's grip but it was still no use. Konata's hair was sprawled out underneath her and she was looking at Kagami with her big green eyes that had a few tears comming out of them.

"Wh-Why does she have to be so damn cute?" thought the Tsundere as she felt a feint blush come on her face, Konata was shaking, she was still scared stiff at Kagami

"Why won't you go away!" shouted the older girl

"Konata...please, let me help you...please" pleaded Kagami as she felt tears well up in her eyes, but they were hidden underneath her hair so the blunette couldn't see it.

Konata had finally calmed down and submitted

"Fine, do what you want to me...I don't care" she pouted as she wiped her face

With most excellent timing, Yutaka had poked her head through the door and saw the postition that Konata and Kagami were in and a mighty blush flared on her face.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry I didn't knock Onee-chan" said the salmon haired girl shyly as she started to back away from the door

"No wait Yu-chan!" said Konata "Could you go and get the first aid kit from the bathroom?" she asked

"Okay" Yutaka did just that in a matter of moments came back with the first aid kit so she can help Konata.

"Alright...uhh...t-t" Kagami started to say

"What?"

"Take off your pants!" spoke up Kagami with a crimson blush, which made Konata blush too

Konata had done just that, to where Kagami could see her pink Haruhi-chan panties then layed back down on the bed.

"Why is she so cute dammit?" the Tsundere screamed in her mind, she had to admit, that little otaku looked sexy just laying there in her panties. Konata's feelings of shyness took over as the blush stayed on her face as Kagami took out the rubbing aclohol from the first aid kit and started to rub on Konata's thighs that were littered with nasty ant bites.

"Ahh! Thats cold!" yelped the little otaku just as the tundere's hand made contact with her little thighs

"You know, it is your fault for going near an ant pile" Kagami said in a soft yet serious tone

"Your Tsun-Tsun is showing Kagamin" said Konata with her usual catlike smile, while said tsundere just gave the little otaku a look. The two teenagers stayed quiet for a few minutes after Kagami had thought about what she had done to Konata the day before and decided to talk about her being in Konata's doghouse.

"Konata, are you alright?" she asked

"Hm?" said Konata as she sat up in the bed, she had drifted off to sleep 'Uhh, yeah" she said with a smile

"I mean about,

when I hit you yesterday...I didn't mean it you know, I just...lost it" Kagami started

Konata just looked away, she couldn't forget when Kagami hit her due to one of her pranks gone wrong, the blunette just

couldn't forgive her...not that easily, but she would give her brownie points for trying to apoligize to her.

"Yeah, you do that alot...too much often, it's the downside of being a Tsundere" Konata tried to joke as she sat up on her bed,

but she knew Kagami was trying to be serious.

"Now's not the time for that" said the Tsundere as she finished putting rubbing alochol on the little otaku's legs "Alright, we'redone here" the two stayed silent for a while longer, Kagami's hope's of ever truly apoligizing to Konata was the cosplay she could do just that, then maybe...just maybe...she could see Konata's smile again. Konata got up from her bed to grab

another pair of shorts, but then she realized that Kagami was just staring at her in her undies.

"Hey Kagamin" she cooed

"Huh?"

Konata shook her butt from side to side, in which Kagami was completley asorbed in, the blunette said with an evil smile "Now

you're in my sexy power hahahahaha!"

"Dammit! Why is she so cute!" thought the Tsundere as a crimson blush rose on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! Now there is your new chapter, this time, I tried to focus a little more on Kagami trying to see the extent of how<strong>

**upset Konata was with her, but she still intends on apoligizing on the day of the cosplay party...BTW please send all of your**

**suggestions on what you would want the characters to cosplay as on the day of the cosplay party, anywho...sorries for the late**

**upload!**

**Nyaaaaaa!**  
><strong>OtakuZEO<strong>


	6. Lucky Channel special report 1

**Lucky Channel! Cosplay Report**

**Hello again good people, your suggestions are still requested for the cosplay party, but I have a few of my own suggestions...but they will be read by my favorite pink haired TV personality...Akira Kogami and her assistant Minoru Shiraishi!**

* * *

><p>*Click*<p>

"LUCKY CHANNEL!" shouted Akira as she was using her sweet voice as the board came down

"Hiya luckies, I'm your navigator Akira Kogami" she said poking her cheeks and using her catlike smile

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi, Akira-sama's assistant" Minoru said with a warm smile and a bow

"Ya got that right" Akira muttered

"Today we have a special report for Lucky Star Super: Me and My Tsundere!" the tiny idol said with her catlike smile.

"Oh that's right Akira-sama, the cosplay suggestions for the cosplay party" said Minoru, but was spun around in his chair when Akira pressed a button on a remote she had on her watch.

"YAAAAAAAA! AKIRA-SAMA WHAT IS THAT!" the brunette boy said as he was being spun.

"The rotator cuff 3000, ment for mindless fun for the sedentary, the production company is letting us test out new inventions from the suprgenius Yowane Haku!" cheered Akira

"But isn't she a Vocal*** charact-AH!" Sebastian was cut off by Akira

"Moving on to the cosplay goodies! Now concerning the upcomming cosplay party that Kagami-san is planning. Her cosplay has been decided, and Konata as well. We asked the author and he had sent us this postcard" the pink haired girl said as she held up my post card...only to see that it reads

"Classified Information"

"WHAT?" screeched Akira in her "don't mess with me" voice "How can you not tell us! You've got to be kidding me!" she tore up the post card and tossed it aside

"W-Well he does have his reasons for not telling us, he likes suprises and to suprise other peop-" butted in Minoru but the little idol had pressed the button and made Minoru spin again.

"SILENCE SEBASTIAN!" Akira started going crazy with the rotator seat button so it finally stopped

*ending theme*

"Oh? We're out of time? I guess its fine...CAUSE WE GOT TWO MORE SHOW'S TO FIGURE OUT WHAT KAGAMI AND KONATA ARE GOING TO COSPLAY AS OH YEEEEEAH!" said Akira as she jumped out of her chair

"*bleah* so...don't forget to...*bleah*...oh no.." Minoru didn't look so good so he picked up a nearby trash can and

*BLEAAAGH!*

"...Gross Sebastian...really gross" said Akira

*Click*

* * *

><p><strong>Cosplays (subjected to change based on review's suggestions)<strong>

**Konata Izumi- "Classified Information"**

**Kagami Hiiragi- "Classified Information"**

**Tsukasa Hiiragi- Cardcaptor Sakura, Yui Hirisawa, Wonder Chef (Tales of Symphonia), Yuki Nagato (Haruhi Suzumiya)**

**Miyuki Takara- Luka Megurine (Vocaloid), Shizuma Hanazono (Strawberry Panic)**

**Misao Kusakabe-Sakura (Street Fighter) Goku (DBZ) Meiko (Vocaloid)**

**Ayano Menegishi- Saieko Busajima (High School of The Dead)**

**Yutaka Kobyakawa- Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon) Kasane Teto (Vocaloid)**

**Minami Iwasaki- Marth (Fire Emblem)**

**Hiyori Tamura- Anarchy Stocking (PSG)**

**Patty Martin- Anarchy Panty (PSG)**

**If you have any suggestons for the older characters like Ko Yasaka, Izumi Wakase, or any of the characters from Volume 8, please put them in when you get the chance. The same goes for the older characters too, like Nanako Kuroi, Soujiro Izumi, even Yui Narumi! I leave you with this for now! See you in the next chapter!**

**Nyaaaa!**  
><strong>OtakuZEO<strong>


	7. Realizations

**Lucky Star Super!**  
><strong>Ch 7: Realizations<strong>

**A thousand pardons to fellow fanfiction reader Konami Izimi, you're growing impatient with me I know, but please believe the cosplay party is a' commin' and then we'll let the good times roll, so please try to stay calm.**

* * *

><p>Kagami had been in her room in her bed looking at the beautiful cosplay outfit she picked out when she was with Patty and Hiyori, she can't beleive that she's going to do something like this for Konata, her best friend. But another question that remains in Kagami's mind, is why would she go through all the trouble just to say "I'm sorry" to that crazy otaku girl who would probably do the same thing again given the oppourtunity. But the true answer lied deep in Kagami's heart.<p>

"Is it possible...that I'm in love with Konata?" said Kagami outloud, with a blush crawling on her face. The tsundere never really thought of falling in love with another girl, Konata no less. She was such a goofy girl who obsesses over dating sims and all kinds of things otaku, She couldn't possibly be interested in Kagami romantically...could she? That question reminded her of the reason why she's putting together this little party for Konata. Later on, Patty and Hiyori came over for another secret meeting with the Tsundere for the cosplay party.

"Okay, now that that's settled, the question remans, where do we have the party?" asked Patty

"Hmmm...good question, we've been so busy doing all the planning we totally forgot where to even hve the party!" answered Kagami running a hand through her long lilac hair.

"Why don't you guys just have it Kona-chan's house?" said Tsukasa poking her head through the door

"Huh, That's not a bad idea Tsukasa, that way It'll be even bigger when we actually do the party!" cheered Kagami making the Air head giggle cutely.

* * *

><p>With the cosplay party just a day away, which Konata didn't forget, she wasn't sure of what she should do. She didn't want to talk to Kagami, but she still harbored feelings for her younger friend. The little otaku sat in her bed pondering on the solution to her delima with Kagami, even though she tried to fix things when she came to help her with her ant bites.<p>

"What am I gonna do?"said Konata into her Keroro pillow, she wanted to cry again, but she couldn't. She wasn't really mad at Kagami, she was still in love with her, but she was upset with her, this was so confusing to Konata as she dozed off.

*dreaming*

"...Konata...wake up...Kona" said a sweet voice Konata had opened her eyes, she was sitting at a table where the saw someone cooking breakfast foods.

"Huh?" said Konata as she finally got a good look at this person...and then it hit her...it wasn't an ordinary person, it was her mom.

"M-MAMA!" shouted Konata as tears immedeatly stared to well up in her eyes.

The figure turned around, she had the same long blue hair and green eyes, along with that cute face...it was no mistaking it anymore, it was Kanata Izumi.

"Mama it's you! It's you! It's you!" the little otaku said as she hugged her beloved mother

"I miss you so much! I love you!" she added,She didn't really let her mom get a word in edgewise until she finally calmed down and looked her mom in the face

"I know Konata, but I came into your dreams to talk to you...I've been watching you" said Kanata as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, Konata could say nothing, she was entranced at her mother's soft voice and beautiful face.

"Mama, I...I don't know what to do, Kagami just hit me and I got so scared...but I know she didn't mean it, because I love her" said Konata as more tears fell down her face.

"I know, but I saw that you two are having a difficult time trying to make ammends with each other, please you must listen to her because she-" Kanata's words were cut off as she was about to finish her sentence, but both of them herd a rining sound...it was Konata's phone alarm

*Waking up*

"Huh?" Konata had woken up from her amazing dream, she looked out of the window and noticed it was close to getting dark outside.

"Aw crap! How long was I out?" she thought as she flipped open her phone...7:30

"Ha! Now lets go see if I was right" the little otaku hopped out of bed and raced downstairs to go and see if her recordings for an anime she likes was correct.

"YEEEES! The baseball game's have ended early...oh how I love these setbacks on sporting events hehe!" the blunette cheered as she did the "In your face" dance.

Yutaka had just gotten back with Yui and Minami,when they caught sight of the little otaku doing her goofy dance.

"What are you doing Onee-san?" asked the Moe ball with a cute puzzled look on her face, making her stop with a blush on her face.

"Oh, uhhh...oh nothing Yu-chan" said Konata with a nervous giggle

"So Konata, the big shindig's tommorow huh? It's gonna be exciting, I'll be here as well!" said Yui with her usual happy smile

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about this, I might call it off" said Konata in a depressed tone

"What? Konata, you've been dedset on this party for months!" said Soujiro as he just came out of the kitchen, jolting everyones attention.

"Yeah Onee-chan! you said you wanted us all to have fun during the summer...why would you stop" added in Yutaka with a sad look on her face. Konata knew that she was right, she wanted to simply get everyone together to have a little fun, but with amazing cosplay. The little otaku didn't quite know what to do until she caught site of the pictue of her mom, and remembered the dream that she had, when she saw her again for the first cat like smile crept on her face and she raised her head up.

"Just kidding Nee-san! The party's on dudes!" squeaked Konata as she made a dash for her cousins and gave them a big hug.

"Alright, I knew my other cute little sister wouldn't let us down!" cheered the police officer, while the three of them hugged, a certain older otaku couldn't help but to pull out his camera and take silent candid shots of his daughter and neices in a nice cozy hug.

"Hehheh, Now thats more like it!" said the eldest otaku "I am such a winner!" he added in though

"Kagami...I just need to talk to Kagami tomorrow...I have to apoligize" the blunette thought as she broke the hug with her cousins.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I got the newest chapter out...sorry for the lateness, I was dealing with some personal stuff and trying to do more than one thing at a time, you know how it is...stuff comes up and theres nothing you can do! Now for you I'm going to try my best to try to get the final few chapters out for this story and probably do another lucky star fanfic later on!<strong>

**Nyaaaa!**

**OtakuZEO**


End file.
